Trust
by HaruHaruGD
Summary: Sanosuke leaves for an unknown reason but returns three years later. Kenshin has been having nightmares and missed Sanosuke severely. When he comes back, Kenshin can't deal with it. What happens between the two? AU story. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this story from a few songs that I had been listening to. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

* * *

Kenshin sat up from his bed and looked around; it was light outside, so he knew he had over slept. He stood slowly and walked into the kitchen. Yahiko had made breakfast for Kaoru and was just setting a plate out for Kenshin.

"Good morning, Kenshin!" the boy called as he was making eggs.

Kenshin smiled his fake smile and bowed his head, "Good morning, Yahiko. Good morning, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked over at him with a frown but shook her head and continued to eat. Yahiko soon set a plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon in front of Kenshin. He thanked Yahiko and went about eating in silence. Kaoru looked at Yahiko with a deep frown, and the boy returned her expression. Kenshin stood up and smiled; he didn't finish his food, barely touched it actually. He bowed and walked back down the hall to his bedroom. Yahiko sighed and sat in the empty seat, eating the rest of Kenshin's food.

"He's been like this since Sano left," Yahiko said.

Kaoru nodded, "It's been three years since Sanosuke went to America, and Kenshin's been this way since the letters and phone calls stopped."

"Yeah, but Sano's coming back today, isn't he?" Yahiko look up at her.

She nodded, "Kenshin doesn't know that though. Sanosuke wanted me to keep it quiet."

"How do you think Kenshin will react? I mean, Sano was his best friend and then left him without even a goodbye."

Kaoru sighed and rinsed her plate off, "I don't know. Knowing Kenshin, he'll fake happiness. He'll be hurt even more when Sanosuke comes back. Honestly, I think there's more than friendship in Kenshin's heart for that oaf."

Yahiko laughed, "It took you that long to notice?"

Kaoru glared at him and whacked him upside his head, "I've known for a while, you idiot. Why do you think I stopped my feelings for Kenshin? Geez, you sure are dumb, Yahiko."

"Whatever," Yahiko glared at her then smiled, "we should go wait for Sano at the train station."

Kaoru finished cleaning up the kitchen and nodded, "Yeah, he should be here soon. Leave a note for Kenshin, and we'll get going."

Yahiko scribbled out the note, and the two of them left to the train station.

* * *

Kenshin sat on the edge of his bed, looking through his photo album. He smiled sadly at the pictures of Sanosuke and felt a pull on his heart that he couldn't explain. He pulled the pictures of him and Sanosuke out of the album, setting the on the bed next to him. He set the booklet down and took the scissors in his hand. _After three years…_ Kenshin picked up a photo of him and Sanosuke at the park; Sanosuke had his arm around Kenshin's shoulder and a goofy smile on his face. _I still feel this way.… _Kenshin bit his lip and cut the picture into small pieces, scattering them around his room. _He won't come back…. _He was about to cut another picture when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He set the scissors on his desk with the other pictures and the booklet. There was a soft knock on his door, and Kenshin stood up to answer it. He opened the door slowly and looked up at the tall, brown haired man before him; Kenshin's eyes went wide.

"Hey," Sanosuke said with a smile and waved.

* * *

Yahiko waved at Sanosuke when he saw him get off the train. Sanosuke smiled and hugged Kaoru while Yahiko smiled.

"It's been a long time, Sanosuke," Kaoru looked up at him.

He smiled, "A hell of a long time, Kaoru. How have you two been?"

"I'm in college now," Yahiko started as the three of them started walking back to the house, "and it's not so bad."

Sanosuke ruffled his hair, "Well look at you, Yahiko. Good job!"

Kaoru smiled, "How have you been, Sanosuke?"

He smiled, "I've been okay, just trying to sort through everything going on in my life."

The rest of their walk home was silent. Kaoru and Yahiko were worrying about how Kenshin would react to seeing Sanosuke, and Sanosuke was worried about how he would react to seeing Kenshin after three long years. Sanosuke was brought out of his thoughts when Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yahiko and I will bring you things to your room, okay? You go see Kenshin. He doesn't know you're back," she said, "so go catch up."

Sanosuke nodded and walked into the house after Kaoru and Yahiko. He walked slowly down the hallway, dread rising in his chest as he got closer to Kenshin's door. He stopped in front of the room and took a deep breath before knocking. He waited a few seconds until the door opened and he was greeted by red hair and soft blue eyes. Sanosuke smiled at his friend.

"Hey," he waved slightly.

* * *

Kenshin's breath caught in his chest as he looked up into brown eyes. _Sanosuke…._ He bit his lip, debating on what to do. He hadn't seen his friend in three years; Sanosuke had left without saying goodbye to Kenshin, and Kenshin had been hurting ever since. Kenshin looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke tilted his head and reached out to touch Kenshin's cheek.

Kenshin took a step back and looked up at Sanosuke; his eyes flashed purple with anger and hatred. Sanosuke looked at him with wide eyes, and Kenshin slammed the door in his face, locking it.

* * *

Sanosuke stood outside the door for a few minutes then walked away with a frown on his face. He walked passed Yahiko and Kaoru on his way outside but ignored them. Yahiko tried to run after him but was stopped by Kaoru's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and noticed the sad expression on her face. Yahiko sighed and watched as Sanosuke left the house.

"They obviously didn't "catch up," huh?" he asked Kaoru.

She smiled sadly, "I think not. Kenshin's probably hurting and pushed Sanosuke away, thinking it's better that way. Kenshin needs to realize that Sanosuke's hurting too. It was hard for him to leave us all that day."

Yahiko nodded, "Yeah, but Sano didn't tell Kenshin why he left; he told us but didn't even say goodbye to Kenshin."

"I know," Kaoru sighed, "but we'll have to let them make up on their own, okay?"

Yahiko nodded sadly and went to the kitchen, looking for food.

* * *

Sanosuke walked down the path with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was walking through the forest where he and Kenshin would go when they needed to relax and get away from everything. Sanosuke looked around at the trees with a sad smile; he hadn't been here in three years. He looked up at the sky, noticing the dark grey clouds. Sanosuke sighed and took a seat under one of the taller trees, hoping it would start raining on him; at least then the weather would match how he felt.

* * *

Kenshin stood in front of the sink in his bathroom; he was looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his finger over the X shaped scar on his left cheek and laughed. He stared at the mirror, biting his lip. _Sanosuke left because of you; there's no other explanation. Why else would he say goodbye to everyone except you? He only came back because he feels pity for you. Himura Kenshin, you are pathetic. _Kenshin couldn't get the voice in his head to stop; it kept telling him how pathetic he was and that he was why Sanosuke left. Kenshin couldn't listen to it anymore; he punched the mirror, shattering it. He fell to the floor with a whimper and held his wrist. He stared at the blood with fascination and picked up a from the broken mirror. He dragged the shard along his pale wrist, watching as more blood pooled on his skin. He made another cut but deeper and whimpered, dropping the shard. Kenshin stood up, looking at the blood flowing from his hand and arm. Shards from the mirror were stuck in his flesh; Kenshin stood, swaying slightly. He walked into his room, looking for tweezers and bandage, and suddenly collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. He got to his knees just as there was a knock on his door.

"Kenshin?" said Kaoru, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Kaoru," Kenshin said, whimpering softly, "This one is okay."

She tried to open his door but found it locked. Kenshin stood slowly and opened the door for her, trying his best to hide his bloody hand and arm. Kaoru looked at him with a frown, but Kenshin continued to smile.

"Kenshin," she said quietly, "you should talk with Sanosuke."

Kenshin flinched slightly and swayed, "S-Sagara? Why do I-"

Kenshin fell forward against Kaoru, passing out. She held him up, looking at the blood on his arm and hand with wide eyes. She lay Kenshin down on his bed, trying her best not to get blood everywhere.

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen where Yahiko was eating. He looked up at her with a weird expression until he saw the blood on her. He jumped up with a questioning look on his face.

"Go find Sanosuke!" she shouted.

Yahiko nodded, not even questioning what had happened. He ran out into the rain and into the forest, knowing Sanosuke would be there. Kaoru grabbed some cloth and went back to Kenshin. She tried to stop the bleeding from his wrist, but it wouldn't clot. She sat on his bed with him and held a cloth over the cuts.

"Kenshin," she whispered, "what are you thinking?"

* * *

**Oh no, poor Kenshin! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you did, leave me a review! Even if you didn't like it, leave me a review and tell me why you don't like it. I will update this story, hopefully, by the end of the weekend. I need to put up the next chapter of Heartache and Healing and An Angel Saviour. Bear with me while I try to update all three of my stories!**

**- GD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything! I have had a lot of projects due for my AP classes and a huge thesis paper due for Honors English. The good news is that I passed my AP Calculus test without a curve! Anyway, I promise I will be working hard on all of my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

* * *

Loud footsteps rang through the hallway as a tall, brown haired man came running into the room. Kaoru looked up to see Sanosuke's face drenched in worry and anger; Yahiko followed shortly behind him. Kaoru stood up and put her hand on Sanosuke's shoulder.

She smiled sadly, "The bleeding stopped, so he should be okay. You don't have to worry."

"I don't have to worry?" he looked at her like she was crazy, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't left to America, Kenshin wouldn't have done this! He wouldn't be so sad! Hell, I left without saying goodbye to him, only him, and I couldn't bare to write anymore because it hurt! He-"

Sanosuke stopped when he heard a soft whimper from the red head. Everyone looked over at Kenshin, who was now sitting up with a hand to his head. Sanosuke and Kaoru kneeled next to the bed; Kaoru took Kenshin's bloodied hand gently in her clean hands. Kenshin looked at her with a sad smile and bit his lip.

"I had a crazy dream that Sano came back," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Kenshin, he-" Kaoru was cut off by Sanosuke raising his hand.

Kenshin laughed softly, "That's crazy, right? He's in America, I mean, why would he want to come back? Don't even say he would come back for me because I know he wouldn't. He doesn't even know, Kaoru…."

Tears started to fall down Kenshin's pale cheeks as he paused. Sanosuke bit his lip, helplessly waiting for Kenshin to continue, and Kaoru and Yahiko only listened.

"He's going to stay in America and be happy. I'm sure he's already found a nice American girl that he likes a lot to be with. I'm sorry I did this to myself, but I just couldn't take it. I'm really sorry, Kaoru, I really am. It's just really hard sometimes. I was okay when he would write to me and when he called, but now he doesn't do either. It hurts, Kaoru! I just-"

Sanosuke cut Kenshin off by hugging him tightly to his chest. The small red head froze, tensing up as Sanosuke lifted him slightly. Sanosuke buried his face in Kenshin's neck, nuzzling the smaller man and whispering his name. Kenshin sniffled as more tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Sano…."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye," Sanosuke looked at him with a frown on his face.

Kenshin looked up at him, "It's okay…."

Sanosuke shook his head, resting his arms on the other's waist, "No, let me be sorry. I hurt you, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled up at him with tears still in his eyes, "It's okay because you're here again. That's all I want, Sano. I'm sorry for making everyone worry…."

Kaoru and Yahiko smiled at the red head, bowed and left the room quietly. Sanosuke took a step back, letting go of Kenshin's thin waist.

"Oi, Sano," Kaoru yelled from the hallway, "I will kill you if this happens again!"

Sanosuke smiled and sat next to Kenshin on the bed. Kenshin leaned his head on the younger man's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I won't leave again. I make that promise to you right now, Kenshin," Sanosuke whispered.

Kenshin nodded, "You promised that before. I can't trust you yet…."

Sanosuke smiled sadly, "I know. That's perfectly okay."

"Yeah…." Kenshin whispered, nuzzling Sanosuke's shoulder.

Sanosuke laid Kenshin down, "You should get some rest, okay?"

The red head nodded, "Don't leave though…Sano…."

Sanosuke smiled, "I won't."

He crawled under the covers, lying close to Kenshin. The red head snuggled up to Sanosuke as the brunette slung his arm over Kenshin's waist. Sanosuke smiled as he watched Kenshin drift off to sleep. _I never though it would be like this._ Kenshin shifted slightly, lying closer to Sanosuke, who smiled wider. The brunette closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin woke up well rested. He rolled over in his bed, eyes widening as he realized Sanosuke was not longer there. He quickly sat up and looked around his room; tears pricked at his pale eyes and he screamed, holding his head in his hands. Yahiko burst through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Kenshin? Kenshin, are you okay?"

The red head sniffled pulling his knees to his chest, "He…he promised…."

Sanosuke ran into the room shortly after Yahiko and wrapped his arms around the crying red head. Kenshin gripped Sanosuke's sleeves and buried his face in the taller man's chest.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" asked the brunette.

"You left…." Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

Sanosuke put his hands on Kenshin's cheeks, holding the red head's face softly. Sanosuke kissed Kenshin's forehead, pulling the shorter man to his chest. Kenshin sniffled and set his hands to Sanosuke's lean chest.

The brunette smiled, "I just went to make some breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up."

"It's okay…." Kenshin smiled up at him softly.

Yahiko cleared his throat, "The food is going to burn, and then it'll taste like Kaoru's!"

Sanosuke laughed, standing up with Kenshin in his arms, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming Yahiko."

All three of them left the room for breakfast, which was indeed almost burning when Sanosuke returned to the stove. As they sat and ate, Kaoru included, they planned for an entertaining day.

"We should go to the amusement park!" shouted Yahiko and Sanosuke as the same time.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it's taken me such a long time to update that I felt obligated to put something up! I'm so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update! My darn school work just keeps piling up further and further. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more SanoKen in the next chapter, so be prepared!**

**- GD **


End file.
